


purple eyed peasant

by Loaded_god_complex



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Medieval AU, Sanders Sides - Freeform, dads Patton and Logan, king logan - Freeform, king patton, peasant virgil, prince roman, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loaded_god_complex/pseuds/Loaded_god_complex
Summary: a medieval au, where Virgil's attacked, and roman saves the day! (im gonna try to end this with fluff, but it might be angst)





	1. Chapter 1

“Make way for the prince, make way for the prince” yelled a man who was walking down the crowded street. Virgil stopped working for a minute, and looked up to see what was going on. He watched as some royal guards walked past, followed by the prince, who was looking into the crowd of people, waving. As prince Roman looked around, he spotted a face in the crowd, it was of a guy, around his age, who was wearing all black, but the thing that made him take notice of this one person, was his eyes, they were purple. It was captivating to see. He wanted to stop walking, and as he looked at him, he made the most likely stupidest decision of the month, and walked towards him. Virgil saw the prince walking towards him, and started to freak out, was he doing something wrong? Was he going to get arrested? Executed? Oh god, he has to get out of there now, before the prince could get to him, he dropped the stuff in his hands, and made a run for it “Hey! Wait!” The prince yelled, running after him. Virgil ran between two stalls, one selling blankets and clothes, and the other selling jewelry, and tried to run away, unfortunately he almost immediately got trapped in a crowd of people, and he was fairly tall, so he knew he could be seen over the people in the crowd. He bent down a little, and tried to get through. He managed to eventually get through, but even with his years of experience of swimming through crowds, he had been pushed along to a part of the town he didn’t recognize, it looked similar to where he lived, but he didn’t know where he was. He walked for a while and found a quiet street, without a lot of people, he still didn’t know where he was, but he was glad to be away from all the people, he was never really that fond of crowds, especially when there was probably a price on his head now. It’s was starting to get dark, and he still couldn’t find the way back, he walked so far he found a forest, he knew he didn’t live near any forests, so he was fucked. he decided to just try to sleep in the forest, it wasn’t the first time he’s had to do something similar, ever since his parents abandoned him, so he was ok with it. He went a bit deeper in, Incase the prince had people looking for him. He climbed up a sturdy looking tree and fell asleep.   
“Say a word and you're dead, now climb down, one false move and you're dead” one hell of a way to wake up, with a knife at your throat, and a threat looming in the air. Virgil sighed, and with a mental, Well fuck, he started to climb down. unfortunately he was freaking out, and slipped on a branch, and tumbled the rest of the way down. He heard his attacker laugh and climb down, and had the knife back at his throat the second they hit the ground “since you're sleeping in a tree, I don’t think you have a lot of money, any family?” His attacker said, going through his pockets. Virgil shook his head as they found some coins “bingo, anything else?” Virgil shook his head. “Now I need you to hold your hands behind your back” Virgil didn’t do anything “Now” they pushed the blade into his neck harder, and now he could feel it start to draw blood, he complied. His attacker grips his wrists and lead him farther into the woods. They pulled his arms behind a tree, with his back to it, and Virgil felt them tie his wrists together. So he was effectively trapped. They stuffed some material into his mouth and tied his ankles together. “Now how about I just leave you here, and maybe do this” he said cutting Virgil in a straight line down his chest, it wasn’t so deep that it was immediately fatal, and if he could get out of this alive he wouldn’t even need stitches, but enough that he wasn’t found, he wouldn’t have to worry about dying of thirst or starvation. “And a little that” they said, drawing a line on his forehead, and it was quickly gushing blood “Well good luck with that” they said before walking off into the darkness. Virgil started to hyperventilate, which probably wasn’t helping, so he tried some breathing exercises, which actually did help some. He managed to make it a few hours, until he blacked out from the blood loss.  
“Fuck” Roman said under is breath after seeing the large crowd, he was never going to find the purple eyed guy in here. He walked towards the crowd, and then seeing who he was, they parted immediately and he walked through, looking for the guy. After a few hours of wandering he realized, he was completely lost, he had no clue where he was, and had somehow ended up walking in a forest. He was getting kind of hungry, and got and apple out of his bag. He looked for somewhere to sit and saw a pair of hands tied together behind a tree. Running up, he could see the pool of blood. He ran to the other side, and saw a man, covered in blood, although it looked like he was still breathing. He took out his knife, and cut his legs and arms free, and took the cloth out of his mouth. He took off his sweater and cut part of it off, laying the man down he pressed it to the wound on his forehead, and cutting off a bigger piece he pressed it on his chest. luckily there was a nearby stream, where he could get some water, to clean the man off. He noticed the sun coming up over the trees, and realized how worried everybody probably was, he hadn’t said anything to the guards before running off. Some time later, the man started to wake up, and he opened his eyes, and they were a rich purple color. He saw the prince and started to try to move away. It was the prince, i'm done for Virgil thought “shh it’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you, I promise” Virgil didn’t know what was happening, why was it so hard to move? Why did his entire body hurt? Where was he? “It’s ok, just drink some water” Roman lifts his head a bit and holds a cup to his lips, thank god he saw one he liked while out, and bought it. After Virgil was done drinking, Roman asked “what happened?” “Was mugged, left to die” Virgil said in weak voice. “What’s your name?” “Virgil” he said, before blacking out again “Virgil” Roman repeated, before lifting him up bridal style, he had to find somewhere to go, where he could get help, and the first hospital in poorer part of the kingdom was still being built, and he didn’t know where it was either, so his best bet would be try to find someone and hope they could help. He walked back in the direction he came, at least hoped it was.   
After about 20 minutes of walking, Virgil started to wake up, and looked around “w-what?” He started to squirm, and Roman almost dropped him “wait, wait, it’s ok, you're ok now, you're gonna be fine” Virgil calmed down some, something about the prince made him feel safe. “I-I’m okay, y-you can put me down now” Virgil Said in a shaky voice. “Hit me” “w-what?” “Hit me, if it hurts, I’ll put you down” Virgil was hesitant “go ahead, or do you not wanna get down?” Virgil tried to hit him, it Virgil as so weak, Roman could barely feel it. “Yeah, I’m gonna keep carrying you” he finally saw a house in the distance. Finally! He walked up to it to find a note taped to the door. He placed Virgil on a bench and walked up to the door “to whomever finds this house” he read out loud. He pulled the note off the door and read, dear whomever finds this, this house is mostly abandoned, but has basic necessities inside, you may stay here until you are ready to move on, but leave this note for the next person to stay here. “Virgil we have a place to stay!” He opened the door and looked inside, there were two beds and a kitchen. He walked back out and lifted Virgil back up, and placed him down on one of the beds. Virgil fell asleep again, and Roman looked around to find something to eat, and a first aid kit. After looking through the cupboards he found some fruit, and a first aid kit, he took out the roll bange and some hydrogen peroxide, to try to clean him up. He shook his shoulder “Virgil, you have to wake up, I need to clean your cuts” Virgil opened his eyes and looked at the prince, he realized that his eyes were a brilliant green, perhaps he had been out of it before, and he hadn’t noticed, but they were a little mesmerizing. “Ready?” Roman asked, and Virgil nodded his head, and braced himself. Roman poured some on a cloth, and pressed it on Virgil’s forehead. The second it made contact Virgil hissed in pain. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” the prince kept repeating luckily both wounds had stopped bleeding. Roman finished cleaning Virgil’s head, and carefully wrapped the bandage around Virgil’s head, and said “I have to take off your jacket and your shirt now, to clean the other cut, are you ok with that?” All Virgil could do was weakly nod. Roman got to work on his wound, and a few minutes later, having it cleaned up, and looking in a closet, roman found a black shirt, and helped virgil put it on, “do you want something to eat?” roman asked, when he didn't hear an answer, he turned back to virgil to find him sound asleep, he tried to ignore the guilt bubbling in his chest about how worried his dads must be. He layed down on the other bed and fell asleep.  
Virgial woke up a few, minutes? Hours? Days? later , he wasn't really sure, and found the prince asleep on the other bed, he was feeling a bit better, and he was hungry, but he wasn't sure where he was, or what was happening, should he leave? He wasn't sure, but damn was he hungry, and thirsty too, but maybe he could just sleep it out? He heard the prince start to move around on the other bed “hey virgil, are you ok?” he asked “yes your majesty, thank you for helping me, i'll go now, i hope i wasn't a burden to you” virgil said, trying to stand and bow to him, but only narrowly avoiding falling by gripping the bed, but he could still only barely stand. “Woah, take it easy dude, just sit back down, and don’t don’t call me your majesty, it sounds weird, call me Roman, and there is absolutely no way that you're a burden, even considering you're the reason I’m lost” Roman saw him remember what had happened yesterday, as his eyes widened, obviously terrified “but hey, don’t worry about it, I just kinda caught your face in the crowd, and I knew I would never get you outta my head.” Virgil looked down, his blush spreading across his face. But he didn’t say anything because he knew better, if he said anything, he would make a complete fool of himself. Virgil tried to stand up straight, but that just made him topple over. The prince jumped up to help him and lifted him back up on the bed “you ok?” “yeah, i'm fine” “are you hungry?” “no i'm ok” as he finished his sentence, his stomach betrayed him and let out a huge growl “are you sure about that?” roman smirked. Virgil mumbled something he couldn't hear, he ignored that and handed him some apple slices he had cut up before he had gone to sleep. He took one and sat down next to virgil “so tell me about yourself” “w-what?” “tell me about yourself, like, uhh, i have a dog, her name is eliza” “why?” virgil was confused, why the hell was the prince asking about him, a peasant? “because i want to get to know the purple eyed guy, who owes me his life, by the way, so get to talking” fuck, he did owe roman his life, without him he would probably be dead by now “well, uhhh, i dont have any family, and try to make a living by doing odd jobs” “what's your favorite type of job To do?” anything that involves painting, those don't come around much, so i take them when i can, but i have a question, if that's ok?” “yeah, go ahead, ask” “why me?” “if i'm gonna be honest, i'm not sure, it's just something about you” “aw don't tell me you're one of those fools who believe in true love, are you?”


	2. Chapter 2

Roman sat for a second dumbfound, and then put his head in his hands “are you ok?” Virgil asked confused “no I’m not ok!” Roman suddenly yelled. With a slight screech, Virgil backed away, and pulled his legs to his chest “are you alright?” Roman asked, his voice growing much softer “Yeah” Virgil squeaked out “i'm sorry, i won't yell, i'm sorry if i scared you, but do you really not believe in true love?” “no, i just think that people are good with each other, and might grow to love each other.” “but…” “but what?” “but it's true love?” “hey, believe what you want, i'm not gonna stop you, but i don't believe in it” virgil said, trying not to upset the prince, because well, he was the prince, he could straight up murder virgil and he probably wouldn't be arrested, and they were in the middle of nowhere anyway. “But you have to believe it, perhaps if you saw it in action, you would?” “what do you mean?” “Well, my dad's love is true love! Maybe you could meet them and see for yourself!” roman said, thinking out loud “Speaking of your parents, do they know where you are?” virgil asked “No, they're probably worried sick, what about your parents?” roman said guiltily “Don’t have none” “family?” roman asked, appalled “Nada” Virgil was trying to sound casual, but by the way Roman was looking at him, he knew how much that had to hurt. “Who do you live with?” “Me myself and I” “What happened?” Like Roman was getting that outta him that easily “a lot of things” “like?” “A lot” Roman realized that Now was the time to drop it, he was curious, but he knew he shouldn't be pushing virgil “So, why’d you run away the other day?” roman asked, changing the topic “Well uh, I, just kinda, Well, uhh, freaked? I thought I was doing something wrong, and before my brain could catch up, i was running i guess” virgil answered sheepishly “well i guess when the prince just randomly tries to talk to you, freaking out isn't that uncommon” roman agreed “so how are you feeling? Do you want some more food? Water?” roman asked, growing worried “no i'm ok, don't wanna be a bother” virgil muttered, looking down “Hey, calm down, you're not a bother, if you were, don’t think I’d be afraid to tell you, but seriously, how are you feeling?” “A hella lot better than when you found me in the woods” “do you think you're strong enough to try to find our way outta the woods? I don’t wanna have to carry you again” “Yeah, I think I can, I just have to be careful” Virgil said “ok, but how about we get some rest now, and we’ll go in the morning” Roman said “ok, and thanks for helping me” “no problem, now try to sleep for a bit, so your nice and well rested for tomorrow” “Kay” Virgil answered, getting under the blanket that was on the bed as Roman stood up to go to his bed “goodnight Virgil” Roman said, getting into his bed “Night ro” Virgil mumbled sleepily and a few minutes later both were sleeping peacefully  
-the next day-  
“Virge wake up” roman said, shaking the sleeping man's shoulder. “Five more minutes” virgil replied, still half asleep “you said that 20 minutes ago, and i complied, but now we really gotta get moving” “ughh” virgil groaned, but sat up. Roman thought he looked adorable, with his hair all over the place, and he was still half asleep. Roman forced himself to look away, and he busied himself with getting his bag, and stuffing some supplies in it, in case they might need it “hey virgil you ready?” he didn't get a reply, so he looked over at the other man, and saw that he was fast asleep again. “Well fuck it” roman said, as he slung his bag over his shoulder, and lifted virgil up, virgil immediately curled up into him, and roman set off on his way.   
After walking for a while, virgil started to mumble, eventually forming coherent-ish sentences “non, l’eau vole, reste ici” luckily, roman new a decent bit of french, so he knew what virgil was saying “no virgil, the water doesn't fly, and we must go” roman replied softly “no, no me dejes, te amo” wow, he knew at least 3 different languages? Where did he pick that up? Thats pretty impressive, but roman didn't speak any spanish, so he had no clue what virgil was saying “por qué” was this still spanish? Roman had no clue, but he tried to see if he could figure out what virgil was dreaming about “but virgil, why?” “because fuck you that's why” virgil mumbled, a little louder than before. Well he was an aggressive sleep talker “you know you're adorable when you're sleeping right?” roman asked, with a slight laugh “no yellow is a very dangerous thing” virgil mumbled, sounding distressed “shhh it’s ok, we won't get anything yellow” roman said, trying to calm him “yes, good” virgil mumbled, that being the end of him talking in his sleep, save for the occasional mumble. After walking for a bit longer, roman decided it was time for a break, and he put virgil down, and left his jacket under virgil's head to use as a pillow. He got some food out of his bag, and started eating a bit of it, saving some for virgil “what the fuck” the half shouted words from virgil's mouth caused roman to jump up and sit back down next to him “mornin virge, how is sleeping beauty on this glorious afternoon?” roman asked with a smirk “have i really been asleep for that long?” virgil asked “yeah, i’ve had to carry you all morning, and were you aware that you talk in your sleep, in several languages nonetheless” roman asked, laughing “whatd i say?” virgal asked, worried he said something he'd never live down, although that was on odd though, because after they found their way out of the woods, they would probably never see eachother again. “Something about flying water, and that yellows dangerous, and something in spanish, but i don't really speak it, so i don't know what it was, but where'd you pick that up, it's pretty impressive to know three languages” roman said “yeah, yeah, whatever, doesn't matter where i learned it” virgil dismissed. And dropping the subject Virgil said “sorry i wouldn’t wake up, but i think the blood loss got to me” “no problem, and your adorable while you're sleeping by the way” Roman replied with a smirk “fuck off” Virgil said, looking down, feeling his face grow as red as a Goddamn tomato. “Aww are you blushing? That’s adorable!” Roman gushed. “Nope this is not happening, i am a creature of darkness and not adorable whatsoever” Virgil said, sounding embarrassed, which caused Roman to start dying of laughter “you are the single most adorable creature of darkness i have ever seen” Roman managed to get out between his laughter “no i am a deadly terrifying creature of darkness” Virgil denied “aww who’s an adorable creature of darkness? You are! Yes you are!” Roman teased in a baby voice “no stop I’m not adorable and i have a reputation to uphold” Virgil said, if possible, sounding more embarrassed than before “such a cute sleepy little creature of darkness” roman teased “ughhh” virgil groaned, before wrapping himself in a ball and putting his head down. “Aww is the adorable little creature of darkness still blushing? Your too cute!” roman squealed “no,this is not happening, i must have died and went to hell and this is my eternal torture” virgil sighed “nope, still alive, but i feel like you eternal torture would be more like-” roman quick as a flash, thrusted his arm out,and started tickling virgil, whose response was immediate “wha- noooo! What the fu- help!” virgil managed to get out between laughs. He tried to squirm away, but roman said “oh no you don't!” and straddled him, still ticking relentlessly “noooo please st-stop!” virgil managed to get out “only if you admit how adable you are” roman said, giggling “ok ok! F-fine! I'm ador- able” virgil yelled out “what was that i couldn't hear you” roman promoted “i'm adorable!” virgil yelled again “now that's it” roman said, and ceased his tickling and getting off virgil “fuck you” virgil said, still catching his breath “just too cute” roman smirked “ughh, lets go, we gotta find our way outta here soon, or else we’ll run out of food” virgil said “yeah, you're right, but i'm not gonna carry you anymore, just so you know” roman said, with mock seriousness on his face “shutup” virgil said, and he would never admit it, but blushing somewhat “so adorable” roman said, with another smirk, before he started walking, with virgil behind him.  
“Finally!” roman yelled, before running to the edge of the forest, they had been going the right way, because it looked like they were back in the kingdom “ro wait!” virgil yelled, walking behind him, he was really tired, and really didn’t want to run. Roman patiently waited for him “come on, we’ll head to the castle first”roman said, smiling, that blinding smile he had when he was excited, “castle?” virgil asked, slightly worried, “if you want you can stay there for at least two weeks, while i prove true love is a thing” roman said, with puppy dog eyes “fine!” virgil threw his hands up in defeat, the guy did save his life after all “any maybe in those two weeks i can convince you to stay?” roman said hopefully. Virgil snorted “good luck with that ro, i'm as unlovable as it gets” “aww, you poor little creature of darkness, i'll prove you wrong on both counts” roman said with a sly smile, before grabbing virgil's hand and pulling along to find his way home “ro, people are staring” virgil whispered, a little uncomfortable “calm down, its only because everyone's so jealous of me for holding your hand” roman smirked. Virgil looked down, and saw that they were indeed, still holding hands “whatever” Virgil said, blushing, people were probably quite confused, because the prince was holding hands with a peasant, who had a bandage on his head. “Excuse me? Does anyone know how to get to the castle from here?” Roman yelled “keep walking that way, and you’ll see it to your left!” Someone yelled, pointing “thank you kind sir!” Roman yelled and started walking in the direction the man pointed. After walking for sometime longer Roman said “finally, there it is, now come on, let’s go in, i want you to meet my parents, and they're probably worried sick about me” Roman said, before walking up to the gates “prince Roman!” A guard yelled “‘tis i, Prince Roman, please allow me and my guest to pass, and there is no need to worry about him” Roman said, before walking through the still-opening gates, still holding virgil's hand, and virgil could tell the guards made note of it too. They walked up the path and to the main entrance, “welcome to my home!” roman said, before walking up to the door, and opening it “dad!” roman yelled, still pulling virgil along, “roman!” a man yelled, he was wearing blue and grey, had glasses, brown eyes, freckles, and a crown. He had to be one of the kings. Roman dropped virgil's hand, and ran up to him, the king promptly swept him up in a tight hug. “Now where have you been? Me and your dad have been so worried about you!” king patton said, before releasing roman “sorry dad, but i had to help this poor little guy” roman said, looking at virgil. Virgil looked down and blushed “woah kid, are you ok?” the king said, noticing the bandage on his head. “Yeah, i'm fine now, but i probably wouldn't be if it wasn't for ro-the price” virgial said, quickly correcting himself, he had never actually been in front of the king, either of them and although he and roman were comfortable with each other, he wasn't sure about the king. “Aww, that's my kid, but seriously, we should have that checked out, what happened?” the king asked “i got attacked, and left to die” virgil mumbled, looking down “oh no! That's awf-” king patton started “roman!” the other king yelled, he had to be king, he had a crown, and was wearing black and blue, and also had glasses, with blue eyes “where were you? We were so worried!” the king said, before pulling roman into a hug. After letting him go, he asked “and who's this? Are you ok?” “his names virgil dad, and he got mugged” roman told him “oh god, let's get him to someone who can help” king logan said. A few hours later, virgil was in a lavish bedroom, and “getting some rest” he wasn't actually doing that, but sitting on the floor, crying, and desperately trying to muffle his sobs. He had tried to sleep, but he had dreamt about what had happened, except, this time, roman found him, and just watched, as virgil struggled against the rope and screamed for help “virgil?” a voice called out from behind the door “its roman, can i come in?” roman asked “y-yeah” virgil said in a shaky voice. Roman opened the door and walked in. “virgil? Whats wrong? Are you alright? What's bothering you? I shall slay it” roman said as he sat down next to virgil “its fine ro, just a nightmare” virgil answered “do you wanna talk about it?” roman asked, trying to help him “no, i’ll be fine, you can just go back to whatever you were doing, sorry for bothering you” virgil said, not meeting romans eyes “hey, virge, it’s fine, i came to check on you, i'm glad i did, you're gonna be fine” roman said, pulling him into a hug “how about we get you back to bed” roman said, before lifting virgil up and putting him on the bed “you're gonna be fine, i’ll never let anyone hurt you” roman said, giving virgil another hug, “sleep good, and i'm down the hall if you need me” roman started to go “wait!” virgil said, sounding scared “please don’t go” virgil said “whatever you need” roman said, walking back, and sitting in a chair by the bed “go to sleep, i’ll be here when you wake up” roman said, getting comfortable “thanks ro, your the best” virgil said sleepily “sleep” roman said simply. Virgil fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so short!

He was so comfortable and warm, he never wanted to open his eyes, but where was he? Certainly not home. Recently opening his eyes, he realized where he was, in the castle, and the events of the last few days caught up with him. He looked around, and saw roman still in the same chair, fast asleep “ro?” virgil called out “huh?” roman asked, waking up “to, you look super uncomfortable, if you want you can have the bed, i'm awake now” virgil offered “no,it's fine, i'm good” roman said, before falling asleep again “nope” virgil said, he stood up and attempted to lift the prince and carry him to his bed. He only got a few steps before he tripped, and he and roman were sent crashing to the ground “what the hell!” roman yelled, startled “fuck, i'm sorry ro, i was trying to carry you to the bed, you looked really uncomfortable in the chair” virgil said, untangling himself from roman, embarrassed “hey, it's fine, and thanks, but are you sure? You could lay next to me if you want” roman said, trying to make virgil feel better “sure” virgil shrugged “ok then! But are you alright? You are still recovering” roman asked “yeah ro, i'm fine, don't worry about me” virgil answered “that's all i've ever done since i met you, my little adorable creature of darkness” roman said, and he and virgil laid down on the bed, after a minute of them getting comfortable virgil said “i'm not adorable” “keep telling yourself that” roman said sleepily. They both soon fell asleep. 

Virgil woke up to a knock at the door “hmm?” he said sleepily, still trying to wake up “virgil? Roman wasn't in his room, and i was checking to see if he was with you” someone said from the other side of the door. Virgil opened his eyes and got out of the bed, it looked like roman and him had cuddled in their sleep. “Yes, he his” virgil said opening the door, he saw a servant. “Ok ,thank you” they nodded and turned to leave “wait, can you tell me the way out?” virgil asked “yes, there's the exit down the hall and two the left” they said, and walked away “thank you” virgil called after them. His old clothes were completely ruined, so roman gave him some of his, roman was close to his size, so it worked out well, he changed out if the pajamas roman had lent him, and put on a black outfit, with a purple jacket, it was similar to the color of virgil's eyes. Before he left virgil wrote a note 

I'm sorry, but i have to go, i can't stay, i don't deserve to give into my feelings, especially when it comes to you, i took one outfit, i'm sorry, but you deserve so much better, don't bother looking for me, you won't find me, it would be best if you just forgot me.  
I'm sorry,  
Virgil

He placed the note on the pillow he had used before, and walked out of the room, not letting himself look back, if he did, he knew he'd break.


	4. purple eyed peseant

“Virgil?” roman looked around the room, virgil wasn't still in the bed, but he saw the note. He picked it up and read it. He crumpled the note into a ball and threw it as far away from him as possible. Virgil had left, he didn't want to stay, he said he was sorry, he kept saying it, why had he kept saying it? Why couldn't he say good bye in person? Did he hate him? Oh god he hated him, he never wanted to see him again, but at least he was able to save him, and he can live in this world knowing virgil is out there somewhere. He got out of bed and went back to his room to get dressed, when he got there he saw another note. He picked it up, it didn't look like virgil's handwriting it said 

Dear prince,  
Hope you didn't let that boy out of your sight, but oh well, too late, you can have him back, just meet me at the top of jackson hill at midnight, come alone  
All the best,   
Your worst nightmare  
(and if you weren't sure if i really have him, check the back) 

Romans eyes widened, someone kidnaped irgil! He turned the paper on the back, and saw blood smeared on it, he was freaking out at this point, virgil was still recovering from before, now this had to happen? It was like a badly written story, where the writer had nothing else to progress the plot with but they really love this au *cue roman looking straight into the camera* he couldn't tell his parents, they would never let him go, they'd send a bunch of soldiers, but he doubted that that would be any good in helping save virgil, he still couldn't be entirely sure if they had virgil, a little bit of blood wasn't a lot to go on, but he couldn't take that chance, he had to. He went about his day, telling his parents that virgil had left, but would hopefully be back soon, so he would have an excuse for excuse for virgil not being there, and before he knew it, it was night fall, and he got ready to leave, he shoved a first aid kit, and a water bottle in his bag, and picked up his sword. He snuck out of the castle, telling the guard at the gate that he was meeting some friends, and walked to jackson hill, it was pretty big, but not quite mountain big. He climbed to the top and looked around “i'm here, now where is he you coward!” roman yelled “insults already? You're making me reluctant to let you have him” someone said with a cackle at the end “where is he?” roman yelled, he needed to see irgil, make sure he was here and alive “roman, run, he's going to kill-” virgil yelled before he was cut off “virgil?” roman yelled, looking around wildly “don't worry, he's safe, but if you want him, you're going to have to get through me first” a man stepped out of the darkness, holding a sword that looked a few inches longer than romans, he couldn't see his face, but he held the sword threateningly, ready to fight, roman can hear virgil's muffled yelling,and that pushed him on, he had to save his adorable creature of darkness.  
Roman and the man had fought for what felt like hours for virgil, but was probably only 15 minutes, but he soon heard someone yell, and saw someone drop to the ground, it was too dark and it was too far away for him to see who it was, but he hoped it wasn't roman, if it was, he would never forgive himself, but he wouldn't have very long to dwell on that if the man ha won, because he had made it clear that he was only being used to get roman, and if the prince didn't show up, he'd be dead before sunrise and when roman died, he'd be next. Who ever won looked around, and walked into the woods opposite of him, after he was left, he heard the other person start to et, p, he wasn't dead yet, and he heard him start to crawl towards virgil, he wasn't sure if he hoped it was roman or not, if it was he was injured, possibly fairly, but if it wasn't, the man was sure to kill him “virgil? Virgil, where are you?” he heard roman calling in the distance “virgil, virgil where are you?” he head the man mock roman, still coming closer, with a dagger in his hand “roman!” virgil tried to scream, but it was still muffled, so he doubted roman could hear him “the prince can't help you now, and killing you is what i promised you i'd do,and i'm gonna keep it “virgil!” roman saw him and someone getting closer, it looked like virgil was struggling to get away, and when he looked where his opponent should have been, lying dead, there was nothing “virgil!” roman yelled, racing over to him “get away from him!” roman yelled, and knowing this was the last chance, the man threw the dagger, and roman ran at him, and swung his sword, and the man collapsed to the ground, finally dead, roman looked over at virgil,it had hit his leg, so it wasn't fatal, but must have hurt like a bitch. Virgil looked terrified and he had tears in his eyes, “virgil? It's ok, i've got you now” roman slowly walked closer to him and untied him, his wrists had red marks from when he had been straining at the rope, virgil took the gag off, and collapsed into roman, sobbing, he had been so scared, that roman would die, that they would both die, that he would die, “it's ok, he's dead now, he can't hurt you, i'm not gonna let anyone hurt you” roman whispered soothingly while petting virgil's hair. They sat like that for a while, before roman whispered “can i fix your leg up a little bit?” virgil nodded, and moved away from roman so he could get up, he walked over to get his bag, witvh he had thrown it to the side in order to fight better, he picked it up and walked back over to virgil, and fixed his leg the best he could, then he picked virgil up “why do you care about me so much, i'm a peasant, i don't deserve you” virgil said “because you're my peasant, whose brave, smart, strong, and adorable” roman said, smiling at the last word “i'm not adorable i'm a creature of darkness” virgil tried to hold back a giggle but to no avail “an adorable creature of darkness”


End file.
